


Frail Emotions

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [4]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a strong woman's emotions get the best of her, as Charlotte Cooper learns. This is story #4 in my "Moments in Time" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frail Emotions

1865

Charlotte’s had her turbulent emotions under some semblance of control by the time she reached the boarding house. She hung her shawl and bonnet on pegs by the kitchen door before helping Brian off with his coat. Colleen and Matthew entered a couple of moments later as she was tying her apron strings around her waist. 

“Go change your clothes Brian,” she told him, and watched as the youngster scampered out of the room to do as she directed. 

“Matthew, I need more wood for the stove,” Charlotte turned her attention onto her older children, “Colleen, you get on the peeling and washing of the potatoes, while I set to work on preparing the turkey for roasting that Sully…” 

Charlotte’s voice broke, as her fragile control over her emotions dissolved, and she began to sob uncontrollably. Colleen and Matthew exchanged alarmed expressions, as Colleen gently guided their ma over to the chair that Matthew hastily pulled away from the work table for her. Charlotte sank into the chair and covered her face with her hands. She wept for Sully, the Brays’, and their joint loss of Abigail and Hannah.

This wasn’t the first time a woman or child had died in childbirth while she was attending them, but it was the first time she had been so emotionally attached to the mother to be. Not to say she didn’t feel sadness for the other losses as well, but this time was just different. 

She had helped Abigail pick out material for baby items, helped her piece quilts, and spent moment after moment listening to the younger woman’s plans and dreams for the baby she carried. She had witnessed the tender moments between Abigail and Sully as they waited for their unborn child to make an appearance. She had even made the tiny bedding for the cradle Sully fashioned to be the first bed for his child. 

Charlotte struggled to get herself under control. There were chores that needed doing and supper to prepare for her boarders. She did not have time to wallow in her grief. There was time enough to deal with her emotions later.


End file.
